


Victuri beach day

by Sidney_incorporated



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidney_incorporated/pseuds/Sidney_incorporated
Summary: Victor and Yuri are heading to the beach for a nice day with Yurio (their son) and his friend Otabek. Though it may start out awkward, it's cute and fluffy.





	

Victor and Yuri where walking down the street to the beach closest to their house in St. Petersburg. Yuri was walking on the right (next to the street) and Victor was walking on the left of him. Victor, being gentleman like, wanted Yuri to be on the left of him, so he's not right next to the street. But, as Victor stepped behind the preoccupied man on his phone, Victor's hand grazed Yuri's butt by accident. When that happend Yuri came to a stop and looked at Victor with the most strawberry like face possible. Victor, looking as though he just seen a gost, just stood there and stared at him "Heh...heh..sorry Yuri I-I didn't mean to, I just wanted you to be on the other side of me. Not right next to the street..you- you know?" Said Victor with his own face turning pink. "Victor, you could have just asked to switch places" said Yuri back. "Let's just keep walking and pretend that never happend and have some relaxing time at the beach!" He said shortly after. But Victor couldn't not think about it, he didn't want to come off as a pervert. He and Yuri have only been married for about a month now, and he did the want to ruin it. 

After walking for 5 more minutes they finally arrived at the beach. Yuri put the basket down he was holding. He laid the blanket down and topped it off with the umbrella. Victor sat down and opened up a Coke. As he sat down yuri got off the blanket, put his glasses in the basket and started taking off his shirt. Victor started to blush like crazy, so he looked away in embarrassment. Yuri folded is shirt nicely and set his glasses on top. "So, is Yurio going to be meeting us here?" Yuri asked staring off at the ocean. "Yeah, he should be here soon. He said after ballet he was gonna get Otabek and head over." Replied Victor, still not looking at Yuri. "Sounds good to me." He said while walking down to the water. Victor finally looked back as Yuri was walking away. 

Victor sat there for a while, with his coke in hand sipping occasionally, thinking what life would be like if he never met Yuri. After a few more minutes he got pounced by a certain dog and fell on his back laughing and petting Makkachin, his poodle. "Where did you come from Makka? I thought we left you at home today?" He said between laughs. A second after, Yurio and Otabek came walking after. Yurio in tiger swim trunks, with a black tank, and Otabek with a black tank, but his trunk where a dark shade of blue. "I got home and the dog looked very depressed, so I let him come with" said Yurio stopping next to Victor on the ground. "Good, I was starting to get lonely." Said Victor sitting up. "Where's Yuri?" Asked Otabek. "Oh he's already swimming." Replied Victor. "If you guys didn't show up just now I was gonna head out there myself." He said smiling. 

Makkachin was now chasing birds on the shore, while Yuri, Victor, Yurio, and Otabek were all out in the water. Victor and Yuri, being wonderful dad's, were running away from Yurio, who had a spork from the basket ready to stab a bitch, because they were teasing him because he had no chest hair yet. After all the running and being threatened to be killed. They all sat down and ate some lunch. Yuri had packed everyone sandwiches, salads, and cokes. Victor gave Makka the extra sandwich they had had. When they all were done they all put their shirts back on. Yurio and Otabek just walked around, stepping in the water and talking about cats. Yuri and Victor were lying on the ground looking at clouds. 

"Victor, did you mean to touch my butt earlier." Yuri blurted out. "Y-Yuri I told it it- it was an accident." Victor answered like a strawberry, sitting up. "I don't mind that much, it just was so sudden. I was shocked because it was in public." He said. "Oh if that's so moya lyubov, I'll do it more often~" said Victor back to normal. "We'll talk when you do the dishes!" Yuri said as he shot up and ran across the beach. "Wait, no come back!~" Victor shouted running after him.  
Victor finally caught up to Yuri tackling him to the sand. Yuri put his hands on Victor's cheeks and gave him a kiss on the lips. When Victor pulled away he rolled off Yuri and on to the sand. A minute later Makkachin ran up to them and started licking them both. After all the running, laughing, and talking had ended they packed up and headed home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make my first fanfiction one of my favorite ships so I did Victuuri.
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic so give me suggestions!


End file.
